Resolution
by Sugarpony
Summary: A short confrontation between Edward and Hughes at the end of Conqueror of Shamballa. [Oneshot]


AN: This is just a little interaction set at the end of the movie when Alphonse came out of the armor. It's been running around in my head for a couple of days, so I thought I'd right it down and see if it helped me with my writer's block at all.

Standard Disclaimer: Sugarpony does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Conqueror of Shamballa.

---

"Destroying that Gate's gonna be a challenge without alchemy," Edward said, looking up at the glowing circle with a confident smile on his face.

Alphonse also looked up, mirroring his brother's expression. "Between the two of us, we'll figure it out."

While the two Elrics were contemplating the best way to destroy the pathway between the two worlds, Maes Hughes looked upon the scene. Alphons Heiderich was once again carefully lain in the lap of the mysterious gypsy fortune teller, Noa. Madame Eckert was still sprawled on the ground in a pool of some dark, tar-like substance. All around him, supporters of the Thule Society and the National Socialist Party were hurrying to gather their things and leave before the police arrived.

Hughes turned once again towards the two brothers. _So,_ he thought, _they really did come from Shamballa-- or whatever that other world is._ _The resemblance between the younger brother and Alphons is really uncanny..._ The officer shook his head, trying not to think about the dead boy for whom he had come to care and what Glacier would say when she heard of his death. He tore his swastika from his arm and stowed in it his pocket. _I really have been a fool._ Making up his mind, he walked purposefully to where the brothers were now analyzing the construction of the circle.

"Edward." The older brother spun around, his smile changing into a frown, immediately on his guard.

"Officer Hughes."

The younger looked questioningly between the two, a shocked and confused look on his face. "Brother-- Hughes-- but-- how?"

Ed did not take his gaze from the man before him, instead speaking in an undertone in response to his brother's questions. "Later, Al." Alphonse closed his mouth, a concerned look on his face but he trusting his older brother's judgement. Edward stayed focused on Hughes. "What do want, Officer?"

Hughes did not flinch, keeping eye contact with the young man in front of him to whom he had caused such a great amount of harm. He felt ashamed of his actions, and he would at least try to make it right now.

"I would like to apologize, Edward," he said, "for all the trouble I've caused you. I know that you may never forgive me, and I fully understand that," he spoke quickly, for Ed had opened his mouth to respond, "but I would at least like for you to know that. I was acting out of pride, wanting to restore the honor of our country. As hard as this may be for you to understand, I was doing what I thought was best for you.

"You are my friend, Ed, and I never wanted to hurt you. I was actually trying to protect you, as crazy as it sounds. I knew that the Thule Society didn't need you anymore because Noa had seen your memories. They were planning to kill you, and I thought that if you willingly joined us you would be spared." He gave the boy in front of him a sad smile and shrugged. "I realize now what an idiot I've been, and I'm never going back to that if I can help it.

"So I suppose all I can say is I'm sorry for everything and I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me." He bowed, stood, and then turned to walk away, not expecting any answer. He was stopped before he had taken ten steps, however, by Edward's voice.

"You know," he said, "you really do need to ask Gracia to marry you, Hughes." The officer turned to see a gentle, forgiving smile on the young man's face that was reflected in his piercing golden eyes. Hughes smiled back, a grateful look on his countenance.

"You know what, Ed," he said, "I think I'm actually going to take your advice for once." And with that he walked away, confident that an understanding had been reached and that, even if things would never return to the way they were before the mess had been created, at least they could begin anew.

---

AN: This is only my second attempt at a one-shot, my first being made... oh, let me think... five years ago. I hope you all enjoyed it; please let me know what you think.

-Sugarpony

---

Edited: 6/22/07

2nd Edit: 11/09/08


End file.
